Depois que Tudo Terminou
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Minha primeira fic de RK XD essa fic mostra tudo o que aconteceu dps da batalha contra Enishi e antes de Kenshin e Kaoru se casarem o q não foi mostrado no mangá!Espero q gostem.Não UA deixem reviews,plis!Último Capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Oiiiiieeeee! Essa eh a minha primeira fic de Rurouni Kenshin, entaum não me matem plis... bom, o primeiro cap. se passa três meses depois da batalha contra Enishi, ou seja, mostra o que aconteceu antes de Kenshin e Kaoru se casarem e o último mostra o que aconteceu depois de casados. Espero q gostem da fic.**

**Obs.: Rurouni Kenshin pertence à Nobuhiro Watsuki. Se me pertencesse eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, pois estaria rica e morando no Japão (esse eh o meu sonho XD).**

**Ba leitura!**

**Depois** **que** **tudo** **terminou**...

**Capitulo 1 – Pedido de Casamento**

Kaoru estava sentada na varanda, pensando na vida... e em Kenshin. Três meses haviam se passado desde a batalha contra Enishi Yukishiro, o irmão de Tomoe, a esposa que Kenshin matou com as próprias mãos. Kenshin já havia se recuperado dos ferimentos. Agora eles levavam uma vida tranqüila novamente.

– Ai, Kenshin...será que você está bem mesmo? Estou preocupada...

– Senhorita Kaoru? – ele entra de repente e dá um tremendo susto em Kaoru.

– aaaaaaaaa! Kenshin, você me assustou! Nunca mais faça isso!

– Me desculpe senhorita Kaoru. A propósito, posso me sentar aqui com você?

– Mas é claro Kenshin!

– A noite está tão bonita, não é?

– Hã? Quê? Ah! Sim, muito bonita...

– Kaoru, tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

– Não, não... é só que... Kenshin, você está bem mesmo? Eu estou preocupada, você tem estado tão... estranho ultimamente.

– Não se preocupe. Eu só estou tentando esquecer esses acontecimentos. Foi tanta confusão... mas agora tudo voltou ao normal.

– Sim.

Durante alguns minutos os dois ficaram ali, sem dizer uma palavra. Mas Kenshin quebra o silencio.

– Kaoru, eu queria te dar isso. – ele pega uma caixinha azul e entrega à Kaoru.

– Ah! O que é?

– Abra... – ele a vê abrindo cuidadosamente o presente. Kaoru sentia seu coração bater mais forte, já ficava imaginando o que poderia ser aquilo.

– puxa, que lindo Kenshin, obrigada! – ele havia dado um lindo anel de diamante.

– Eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

– "Ai, o que será que ele vai perguntar?" Mas é claro.

– Senhorita Kaoru... você gostaria de...

– Kenshin... pode dizer...

– Você gostaria de... se casar comigo?

– "Puxa, nunca pensei que um dia ele me diria isso..." Bem eu... eu... aceito! – ela fica muito corada e ele também. Finalmente ele havia se declarado e Kaoru ficou muito feliz, pois finalmente seu sonho de se casar com ele iria se realizar.

Os dois ficaram se entreolhando. Iam se aproximando lentamente. A noite estava linda e as estrelas brilhavam intensamente no céu. Uma Leve brisa balança as árvores e algumas pétalas de flores caem lentamente no chão. Algumas pétalas invadem a varanda e uma flor pousa lentamente na cabeça de Kaoru. Kenshin pega aquela flor e a coloca no cabelo dela. Depois acaricia o delicado rosto dela o que a faz corar. Estavam muito próximos e um podia sentir a respiração do outro. Ele aproxima seu rosto mais até que eles ficassem a poucos milímetros de distancia. Seus lábios estavam se encostando e assim, eles deram o seu primeiro beijo. Um beijo muito apaixonado e doce. Kaoru nunca havia sentido aquilo. Era diferente de tudo o que ela já sentira na vida. Mas era uma sensação muito boa. Kenshin ficou deslumbrado com o perfume que ela exalava e com a maciez daqueles lábios. Eram lábios tão doces quanto o mel e ele estava fascinado com aquele sabor. Queria sentir mais daquele gosto e daquela maciez. Mas alguns instantes depois tiveram que se separar para respirar. Quando se separaram ficaram observando o céu cheio de estrelas, com uma lua cheia muito brilhante, que iluminava a noite. O clima era romântico, era assim que Kaoru sonhava com seu primeiro beijo. E foi desse jeito, como ela sempre quis.

Kenshin a abraça e os dois ficam lado a lado, juntinhos. Ela coloca a cabeça no ombro dele e fecha os olhos. Ele acaricia sua cabeça. Kaoru abre os olhos e diz num sussurro:

- Eu te amo, Kenshin.

- Eu também te amo, senhorita Kaoru.

De repente viram uma estrela cadente rasgando o céu em um segundo. Fazia tempo que ela não via uma. Provavelmente os dois fizeram o mesmo pedido... pediram para serem muito felizes juntos para sempre.

Continua...

**

* * *

E então, gostaram do primeiro cap? Ta, eu sei que ele ta mto curto, mas os próximos vão ser maiores (na verdade só tem mais dois u.u').**

**Espero receber reviews, se gostaram, se não gostaram, se adoraram, se odiaram, se amaram, se acham que eu devo parar de postar pq ta uma porcaria... enfim, abram o seu coração XD. De qualquer forma, eu ficarei feliz!**

**Kissus pra todos v6!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. A Festa

**Olá gente! E aki está o 2° capítulo! Desculpem pela demora... não sabia como melhorar o capítulo, estava com um bloqueio, sabem como é... e o capítulo tava ficando muito tosco, mas acho q agora tá bom. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura!**

Capitulo 2 – A Festa

Misao, Tsubame e Megumi estavam num quarto com Kaoru ajudando-a a se vestir. Pra que? Ora, para o casamento, é claro! Kaoru e Kenshin resolveram se casar e começaram todos os preparativos. Algum tempo depois tudo estava pronto e hoje seria o grande dia! A noiva estava linda, usava um kimono de casamento (de onde eu tirei isso?) muito elegante, branco, com vários detalhes de flores bem delicados e uma longa calda. O laço do kimono super, hiper, mega, master, blaster plus advanced enfeitado, dava o toque final para a roupa. Havia feito um coque e colocado um enfeite muito bonito no cabelo. Usava uma maquiagem leve. Enfim, podemos concluir que ela estava maravilhosa. Mal podia esperar para a cerimônia.

– Ai, Kaoru, você ta linda! – disse Misao, muito empolgada.

– Senhorita Kaoru, a senhorita está muito elegante. – dessa vez, Tsubame tomou a palavra.

– Obrigada pessoal! Ahn, Megumi, por que você está com essa cara?

– O Kenshinzinho vai se casar... snif snif... Buaaaaaaa!

– Vamos, pare de chorar!

– Bem, ele sabe o que está fazendo...

– O.O QUE? Ora, sua raposa! Eu e o Kenshin estamos muito bem!

– Eu sei... e espero q continuem assim.

– O.O Essa eu não entendi...

– Deixa pra lá! Daqui a pouco o casamento vai começar! Ai, que felicidade! E hoje eu vou ver o Aoshi! - Misao rodopiava e pulava pelo quarto, com uma cara apaixonada.

Enquanto isso o Kenshin também estava se aprontando para o grande momento...

– E aí Kenshin, você vai demorar muito? – disse Yahiko, impaciente.

– Cale a boca seu pirralho! – Sanosuke disse, dando um tapa em Yahiko.

– Ei, quem você chamou de pirralho?

– Você, seu baixinho.

– Ora seu...

– Ora, parem de brigar! – Kenshin fazia um movimento com as duas mãos indicando para os dois pararem e tinha uma gota na cabeça.

– Foi ele quem começou! – apontando para Sanosuke.

– Puxa Kenshin, você tá maneiro! – Sano.

– E você, ô crista de galo, num vai se aprontar não? Daqui a pouco o casamento vai começar!

– Mas eu vou assim, você é quem deveria se arrumar.

– Eu já estou pronto!

– Você vai com esse trapo velho? Isso daí deveria ta num museu!

– Ora seu! Essa é a minha roupa nova! E a sua que ta toda suja e remendada! Até parece que você só tem essa roupa!

– Nada a ver... eu tenho outras roupas sim, mas são todas iguais.

– Oro O.Ox!

- Pelo menos eu tenho mais roupas que você!

– Pirralho, todas as suas roupas deveriam ir pro lixo.

– Idiota!

– Idiota!

– Vamos Kenshin, vamos deixar esses dois idiotas se matarem.

– Ei, quem você chamou de idiota? – disserem Yahiko e Sano juntos.

Tudo já estava pronto e a cerimônia ia começar. Kaoru segurava um leque, para completar. Os dois iam caminhando lentamente. Todos os convidados olhavam para os noivos com sorriso e caras muito alegres. Misao estava ao lado de Aoshi e Tsubame ao lado de Yahiko, com o rosto corado (como sempre). O coração de Kaoru batia cada vez mais rápido, ela ainda não acreditava! E Kenshin também não. Esse estava sendo momento mais emocionante da vida de Kaoru.

* * *

Enquanto isso, um homem misterioso passava pelo dojo com um papel na mão. Era um bilhete. Ele pregou o bilhete na porta do local e olhou por alguns minutos a casa.

- Kaoru... foi muita sorte eu ter descoberto onde você mora... pena que não terei a chance de te ver novamente... espero que possa ler o bilhete. Até algum dia... – pensando assim, ele seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

Foi uma cerimônia tradicional do Japão e muito bonita. Depois, houve uma festa e todos estavam se divertindo muito. A festa durou até altas horas da noite.

– Oi, você deve ser uma amiga de Kaoru, qual é o seu nome?

– Ah, muito prazer! O meu nome é...

– Parece que você bebeu muito sakê, não é Sano?

– Ah, oi Megumi.

- Olá, eu me chamo Tsukihiro Yuka, mas pode me chamar só de Yuka!

– Muito prazer Yuka! Esse é o Sanosuke e ele não bate muito bem da cabeça.

– ah... ta. "Não entendi nada..."

* * *

Enquanto isso, Yahiko e Tsubame estavam um pouco mais afastados dos outros. Os dois estavam sentados num banco branco de estilo colonial e ela segurava uma flor. Os dois se olhavam muito tímidos. Estavam em silêncio e nem desconfiavam que Kaoru e Kenshin estavam escondidos espionando tudo. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Yahiko decide tomar a palavra.

– Tsubame, você está muito bonita hoje!

– Arigatou, Yahiko. – disse, corando levemente.

----

– Puxa Kenshin, olha só pros dois...

– hahahaha! Que bom que todos estão se divertindo.

– É!

Quando a festa acabou Tae, Tsubame, Megumi e o senhor Gensai ficaram para ajudar a limpar tudo.

– Obrigada gente.

– Não é nada Kaoru, fico feliz por vocês finalmente terem se casado. – disse Tae sorrindo.

– O ruim é ter que limpar tudo isso aqui depois da festa. u.u - disse Yahiko com uam cara desanimada.

– É verdade, que saco. - dessa vez era Sano que reclamava.

– Ora, mas bem que você se divertiu hoje, não foi? - Megumi olhou-o com uma cara de reprovação.

– É, bem...

– Hahahahahahahaha! - todos começaram a rir dele.

Quando chegaram em casa, Kaoru encontrou o bilhete que o homem misterioso havia deixado na porta. Parou e pegou o bilhete. Depois começou a ler:

"Querida Kaoru, não sei se você se lembra de mim. Nos encontramos no hotel quando você e seus amigos estavam viajando. Desde a primeira vez que te vi senti um amor profundo por você. Você foi a minha inspiração, a minha musa, e graças a você consegui fazer o meu melhor quadro. Tomara que tenha gostado. Já se passou muito tempo e acabei descobrindo que você vai se casar com o espadachim. Kenshin Himura, estou certo? Bem... desde aquele dia os meus sentimentos por você não mudaram. Mas eu sei que você não tem nenhum sentimento por mim, portanto, eu apenas espero que você seja muito feliz. Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade. Parabéns pelo casamento. Tomara que algum dia nós nos encontremos de novo.

Com carinho,

O Artista. (N/A:episódio 78 de Samurai X. Foi ele quem pintou aquele quadro esquisito da Kaoru. Eu num lembro o nome se alguém lembrar, me avisa XD)".

- "Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer... mas não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci de você. Adorei seu quadro, ele está muito bem guardado. Obrigada pelos votos de felicidade. Com certeza eu serei muito feliz ao lado de Kenshin."

- Kaoru! – Kenshin a chama. Ela estava parada na porta do lado de fora.

– Ah! – ela se assusta com o chamado dele, pois estava distraída com seus pensamentos. – Kenshin?

- O que é isto?

- Ah... não é nada. – ela sorri – vamos entrar?

- Claro, meu amor.

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente e em seguida entram de mãos dadas em casa.

Kaoru guarda aquele papel com muito carinho, em uma linda caixa, muito grande, junto com outros documentos especiais. Cartas, objetos... O quadro dele estava junto com esses documentos. E os presentes de casamento também estavam dentro daquele quarto.

- "Também espero que nós nos encontremos de novo algum dia e que você encontre algum muito especial também. Torço por você."

Depois disso, juntou-se à Kenhin em um futon, afinal eles estavam casados agora, e podiam dormir juntos. Dão mais alguns beijos carinhosos e após isso Kenshin a abraça. A Lua brilhava e seus raios prateados passavam entre a porta de papel de arroz iluminando um pouco o quarto. Um silêncio se fez e só se podia escutar os grilos cantando. E assim, os dois acabam adormecendo juntos.

**

* * *

Oiii!Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo. Desculpem pela demora XD Não sei porque me deu na telha de colokar "O Artista" na história, mas eu não sabia como deixar o capítulo melhorzinho se não fizesse alguma coisa assim. Daí eu lembrei desse cara e q ele gostava da Kaoru... enton decidi coloká-lo... acho q foi por isso... me digam se gostaram XD**

**Bem, o próximo capítulo, vai ser o último, mas vai estar maior. Esse ficou um pouco maior do q o anterior. O próximo está muito engraçado, já vou avisando!**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Marismylle: Obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que gostou XD Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior, né? Arigatou pela review!**

**Tea Mazaki: É, infelismente, como é a minha primeira de RK eu não quis fazer uma coisa muito grande... mas que bom que gostou! Arigatou pela review!**

**Moony Angel2: Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Ainda bem que gostou! Arigatou pela review!**

**Kagome Christopher: ****Hehe, eh verdade, o Kenshin eh muito fofo! Aki está o 2° capítulo, espero q tenha gostado! Arigatou pela review!**

**Bruna higurashi himura: Bom, eu demorei um pouco, mas o cap está aki! Desculpe, eu não colokei hentai, mas na minha próxima fic de RK (q já estou digitando aliás) provavelmente vai ter... mas não é certeza! Hum... eu te mandei um e-mail falando sobre isso, pq vc tinha pedido pra eu responder pelo mail, mas acho q vc num viu... bom tudo bem! Ah, e o filho deles vai aparecer no próximo, viu! Arigatou pela review!**

**Janken: É, não foi tão rápido assim, mas aki está o capítulo! Espero q tenha gostado! Arigatou pela review! (e pelo elogio!)**

**Arigatou pelas reviews! Fiquei muito, mas muitofeliz mesmo com a quantidade q recebi! Muito obrigada! Espero não ter decepcionado quem queria hentai... talvez da próxima vez eu faça alguma coisa assim, ok?**

**Kissus!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Oro!

**Oioi! Desculpem a demora! Mas aqui está o último capítulo da fic! A não ser que vcs queiram uma continuação... mas não tenho planos para continuá-la. Estou escrevendo uma outra fic de RK (bem melhor que essa... agora já peguei o jeito XD) que eh universo alternativo, mas ainda não postei ela aki. Bom, chega de enrolação, aí está o último cap (desculpem pelo título tosco, estava sem imaginação).**

**Capitulo 3 – Oro!**

Um ano havia se passado desde que Kenshin e Kaoru se casaram. Ela continuava dando aulas em seu dojo, agora, com muitos alunos. Yahiko estava morando com eles e Sanosuke ia lá só pra encher o saco. Mas eles gostavam de suas visitas. Certo dia Kenshin estava preparando o jantar, quando Kaoru de repente chega na cozinha e...

– Kenshin... Eu preciso te dar uma noticia... bem...

– Pode dizer. O que foi Kaoru? – Kenshin estava muito distraído, cortando uns legumes.

– é que... Kenshin... - ela hesita um pouco e cora muito, mas finalmente consegue dizer - você vai ser papai!

Kenshin, ao ouvir isso, quase corta o dedo fora e cai pra trás.

– Oro! O.O

– Kenshin! Você está bem?

– Eu ouvi direito? Eu vou ser... p-pai? O.O

– Ah-han.– Essa é a melhor noticia que eu já recebi, Kaoru!

– Eu estou muito feliz! Mal posso esperar pra contar pro Sano, pro Yahiko e os outros!

* * *

– QUÊ! - Yahiko se espanta com a notícia.

– Até que enfim, Kenshin! Hahaha, parabéns, hein! Tava demorando!

– Uhuuuuuuu! Agora eu vou poder mostrar as minhas técnicas secretas pra esse menino!

– E quem disse que vai ser um menino? Pode ser uma menina!

– Tomara que não seja uma menina chata!

POW!

Kaoru tinha dado uma cacetada na cabeça de Yahiko, com uma espada de bambu. Um galo enorme se formou na cabeça dele.

– AI!

– E nunca mais diga isso!

– Ta bom... ui.

No dia seguinte todos foram até o consultório de Megumi, dar a noticia a ela.

– Puxa, que bom Kaoru, fico muito feliz por vocês! Parabéns Kenshin!

– Obrigado, Megumi.

– Kaoru, você deve se alimentar muito bem e não fazer esforço. Receio que você não poderá dar aulas durante algum tempo.

– Ta certo.

– Qualquer problema, venha até aqui e eu vou dar uma olhada, está bem?

– Pode deixar. Arigatou, Megumi.

– Cuidem-se!- Megumi, que antes não estava muito a vontade com o casamento de Kenshin e Kaoru, agora estava conformada e se sentindo bem melhor. E alem disso, ela precisava dar atenção a Kaoru, agora que esta estava grávida. Pensando assim, foi atender seus pacientes.

meses depois...

Kenshin estava andando de um lado pro outro, impacientemente, do lado de fora do quarto.

– Calma Kenshin, assim você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão!

– Oro?

– Você precisa se acalmar, ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. - Sano tentava acalmar o amigo.

– Ai, que droga, porque ela não para de gritar? Acho que o Japão inteiro ta ouvindo! E porque ta demorando tanto? - Yahiko perguntava, mais impaciente do que Kenshin.

– Pára seu cabeça oca, assim você só vai preocupar mais o Kenshin!

BUUUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Kenshin – Hã?

Megumi aparece dando uma noticia muito animadora.

– Kenshin, o bebê nasceu, você já pode ir vê-lo.

– Nós podemos ir também?

– Não sei... acho que não faz mal.

– Legal!

Kenshin entra no quarto e encontra Kaoru deitada no futon.

– Kaoru! Você está bem? E como ele está?

– Kenshin? -ela estava um pouco fraca, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto - Eu estou muito bem e ele também.

– Kaoru!

– Yahiko! Sano!Que bom que vocês estão aqui!

– E então, é menino ou menina?

– É um menino!

- Haha! Acertei! Viu só!

– E está muito saudável e forte! Ótimo peso e altura! Como vocês vão chamá-lo?

– Que tal... Kenji?

– É um ótimo nome! Vamos chamá-lo de Kenji!

– Kaoru, você acha que eu já posso ir?

– Claro, pode ir! Eu vou ficar bem!

– Está certo. Não se esqueça de amamentá-lo, hein!

– Mas é claro!

– E Kenshin, cuide desses dois!

– Hahaha, claro, vou cuidar!

– Bom, vou indo então. Sayonara pessoal! Vejo vocês outro dia!

Bem, kenji cresceu muito forte e saudável. Kaoru dava aulas pra ele, junto com seus alunos do dojo Kamiya. Yahiko sempre tentava ensinar alguns "golpes secretos" desenvolvidos por ele, que chamava de "Golpes Secretos de Yahiko, estilo Kamiya Kashin". Mas Kenji era intelectual, gostava muito de estudar e ler. Adorava astronomia e queria ser cientista quando crescer. Entretanto não se queixava das aulas de Kenjutsu e se empenhava muito nelas.

Kenshin nunca contou sobre seu passado para ele. Não queria que ele soubesse daquilo tudo que passou.

Kenji era muito parecido com Kenshin. Não só pela aparência física, mas também pela sua personalidade. As garotas gostavam muito dele. E com 17 anos arranjou uma namorada.

Em casa...

– Pai, mãe, essa é a Mayu, minha namorada. Mayu, essa é a minha mãe, Kaoru e o meu pai, Kenshin.

– Oro! O.O "Namorada!" -ela pensa espantado.

– Muito prazer Mayu.

– Muito prazer – disse fazendo uma reverencia.

Mayu tinha belos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor muito profundos. Sua pele era bem clarinha. Era divertida e muito temperamental.

- Mayu, cuide bem do meu filho!

- Haha! Tudo bem, senhorita Kaoru, eu vou cuidar! - ela dá um lindo sorriso.

Kenji e Mayu vão dar um passeio enquanto Kaoru e Kenshin ficaram em casa conversando.

- Nosso filho está muito crescido. Mal posso acreditar.

- É verdade, Kaoru. Está sim.

- Eu estou muito orgulhosa, Kenshin.

Nesse momento Yahiko e Tsubame chegam.

- E aí Kenshin! Kaoru!

- Olá.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Kaoru, muito animada.

- Hahaha! Claro! Nós queríamos dizer uma coisa. Quer que eu conte, Tsubame?

- Bem... claro!

- É que ela... ela está grávida!

- O que? Grávida? - dessa vez era Kaoru que se espantava com o que Yahiko acabara de dizer. Lembrava-se do casamento dos jovens. Mas por essa, ela não esperava.

- Parabéns Yahiko!

- Yahiko! Estou muito orgulhosa de você também!

- Eu vou mandar uma carta pro Sano. Ele tá viajando, mas vou contar as novidades pra ele.

- Ah, Kenshin, todos cresceram... e nós estamos cada vez mais velhos... como o tempo passa rápido.

- É.

Alguns anos depois, Kenji e Mayu se casaram. E tiveram uma filha chamada Ayumi.

Todos viveram muito felizes. Mas a história não acaba por aí. Essa história, só o tempo pode dizer como terminará. Aliás, o tempo passa, mas sempre existirão lembranças inesquecíveis.

**FIM**

**

* * *

Cabooo T-T tipo.. gostei de escrever a fic. Foi uma nova esperiência pq eu até agora só escrevi fics de InuYasha, acho q já disse isso. Mas foi mt bom. Espero q tenham gostado. E obrigada aos que me mandaram review XD achei q receberia menos... embora no capítulo 2 só tenha recebido uma. Entaum aí vai a resposta.**

Marismylle: Ainda bem q gostou do capt XD eu vou esplicar sobre "O Artista". Esse eh um dos episódios mais engraçados da série, é um dos que eu mais gosto. Mas acho q não apareceu no mangá, então é considerado um episódio de "enchimento". Nesse episódio aparece um cara que é pintor e ele se apaixona pela Kaoru. Então faz um quadro pra ela. Ele nunca mais aparece, mas eu decidi colocá-lo aki. Ai, akela maldita Globo ù.ú às vezes tenho raiva dela. Eles retalharam o anime! Isso foi muita falta de consideração. Que pena que vc num assistiu, acho q iria morrer de rir tb XD Muitíssimo obrigada pela review!

Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo. E pra quem não assistiu o episódio do artista que eu colokei no capítulo anterior, tem as esplicações (bem resumido) do q acontece (mas é bem resumido mesmo XD) na resposta da Marismylle.

Então é isso aí, gente! Até a próxima!

Bjuss! Xauu!


End file.
